


Plastic Wrap and Broken Hearts

by detachedbutterfly5253



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detachedbutterfly5253/pseuds/detachedbutterfly5253
Summary: In which Elena decides to have a bit of fun with Damon. Fun that involves plastic wrap and, according to drama queen Damon, heartbreak.Aka Elena puts plastic wrap on a door and messes with Damon.





	Plastic Wrap and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Tumblr and saw a bunch of sad/angst prompts, and my instinct whenever I see prompts and make them the opposite of what they're intended for, so here's some fluff! The original prompt was, “I promised myself I wouldn’t let anyone break my heart, yet here you are.” Also, I guess this is meant to take place during the summer before Elena went to college? Probably?? Who knows, not me!! Screw timelines. I just wanted fluff.

Many people believe that Damon and Elena are the one couple that are meant to be, no matter what trials. But in one particular moment, Damon was considering tossing her out a window.

Elena had, as she tended to do nowadays, gotten bored. Apparently, constantly spending time with Damon just wasn't enough for her! Damon, personally, couldn't possibly understand such a thing, but them's the facts. Now, normally, Damon would simply try to figure out a way to entertain her. But apparently, he was a bit to slow to do so today.

Apparently, she was going to find ways to entertain herself. Which evidently included her setting up childish pranks for Damon.

Elena had set the trap. There was plastic wrap on the door to Damon's bedroom, and Elena was ready to see it all unfold.

"Damon! Could you come here?" Elena called, leaning against the bedframe. And with that, she could already hear him heading her way.

Only to smack face-first into the clear film stretched over the doorway. As soon as he stepped through, the film was pulled from the frame, wrapping itself around Damon and causing him to struggle and flail a bit to get it off.

And that was all it took for Elena to crack up, while Damon looked at her with a face of disbelief.

"Did... Did you seriously just call me in here just to prank me?" Damon asked incredulously, and through her laughter, Elena could only nod.

"Oh my god, your face was amazing!" Elena cackled. "You just looked so  _confused!_ "

"I can't believe you've done this, Elena," Damon huffed, but Elena could tell he was struggling not to laugh along with her, and keep up his facade of not enjoying this one bit. "And you're laughing at me, to boot! You're breaking my heart, Elena. I promised myself I wouldn’t let anyone break my heart, yet here you are."

"Oh my god, you are so dramatic!" Elena cackled. "Would a hug make it all better?" Before she could realize how wrong of a move it was to say that, Damon was scooping her up in his arms... And wrapping the plastic wrap around her before tossing her onto the bed, grinning as she squeaked in surprise. "Damon!"

"Oh, come on, you can't do that to me then yell at me for getting you back!" Damon laughed, plopping down on the bed next to her.

"You know what this means, don't you, Damon?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"What does it mean, Elena?" Damon asked, eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

"This means  _war._ " And before Damon could even respond, Elena had tossed the plastic wrap at him again before zooming off. Damon grinned to himself as he sat up. This was going to be fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aight i'll admit not my best work but hey i'm doing my best and having fun and that's what matters


End file.
